Грустная сказка
by Finkay
Summary: Говорят, любящие сердце не способна обмануть никакая магия. Но правда ли это?


Бета: **Lonnie**

* * *

_Счастливых финалов на все сказки не хватает._

В далекой стране, там, где солнце проводит лунные ночи, жил-был мальчик по имени Артур. Принц Артур.  
Он рос в окружении славных и благородных рыцарей, равных которым не было на тех землях, учился воинскому мастерству, коротая дни за тренировками и веселыми перебранками. В пору легконогой юности ему было рано беспокоиться о будущем, ведь каждый знал, что нет королевства сильнее, чем Камелот, которым однажды предстоит править принцу.  
Но пока властвовал на тех землях его отец – Утер, и не было короля более жестокого и безжалостного, чем он.

В самом сердце королевства построил он башню, чтобы держать в ней плененного волшебника Мерлина, не сводя с него глаз ни днем, ни ночью. Утер терпеть не мог волшебства и колдунов и не позволял ни одному магу селиться в Камелоте. Но однажды одна старуха-гадалка предсказала ему, что будет Утер править своими землями, покуда будет жив маг по имени Эмрис. Король не поленился и нашел мальчика, которого мать назвала Эмрисом, и увез его из родного Эладора в свой замок. А чтобы негодный колдун со злости не навредил ни ему, ни его подданным, заточил его в башню.

Сын короля - Артур, в отличии от отца, не верил ни в чьи россказни, да и магию вообще. Все время он пропадал в дозорах и на охоте, поэтому долгое время даже не знал о захваченном отцом мальчишке. Но любопытство в конечном итоге пересилило Артура, поэтому он не смог остаться в стороне и забрался в башню, чтобы познакомиться с ее пленником.

Мерлин оказался своенравным, как молодой жеребец, неуклюжим, словно медведь, но настолько интересным собеседником, что Артуру стал проводить с ним каждый вечер.

Время шло, Эмрис рос, и взрослел Артур. Их встречи незаметно становились другими, менялись взгляды, случайные прикосновения вызывали необъяснимую дрожь, а нелепые подначки приобретали совершенно иной смысл. И вот в один из вечеров Артур оказался слегка несдержан, Мерлин - излишне любопытен, и их первый поцелуй - неловкий, поспешный, но заставляющим кровь буквально кипеть, закончился тем, что принц сбежал, не попрощавшись.

Однако кем-кем, но трусом Артур не был, и следующим вечером он снова пришел в башню к магу, на этот раз оставшись с ним до самого утра. Но на рассвете принца, выбирающегося из башни, заметил король. Таким взбешенным Утера не видел никто и никогда.  
Он кинул принца в темницу, а когда поостыл, строго-настрого повелел больше не подниматься в башню. Артур был послушным сыном, но чувства, которые он испытывал к волшебнику, оказались сильнее этого.

Он был влюблен, молод и по-своему глуп, а Мерлин ничуть не отличался от него в этих вопросах. Поэтому, когда тот предложил принцу магический эксперимент - он согласился. Но ничего не идет по плану. Слишком сильное волшебство вышло из-под контроля. Стражники, что охраняли в ту ночь башню, по утру клялись и божились, что больше не возьмут в рот и капли.

Но со временем не они одни стали утверждать, как иногда видят по ночам пару крылатых лошадей, занимающихся любовью на крыше. Утер в эти сказки не верил, но охрану приказал увеличить...

Мерлин мог бы отрастить себя крылья и улететь. Но только любовь, что всех окрыляет, его, наоборот, тянула к земле. Артур не хотел покидать Камелот, не представляя, как может бросить свой народ, прослыв предателем. Он всем сердцем любил волшебника, но пока правил Утер, магии и магам не было места в его королевстве.

И вот однажды, когда принц дремал на коленях своего личного колдуна, утомленный страстной ночью, тот украдкой поцеловал его в висок, будто не имел права,и прошептал:  
- Я должен уйти на край света, где ждут моей помощи, принц. Дождись меня. Потому что когда придет твой час - ты узнаешь, я тебя позову.  
Но Артур держал Мерлина крепко, обеими руками, прижимая к себе так, что тот едва мог вздохнуть.

Тем утром принц проснулся в одиночестве и еще много лет после ничего не слышал о маге по имени Эмрис. Шло время, Камелот становился все богаче, Артур все безразличнее, а Утер стал слишком стар, чтобы править королевством.

Принц, теперь уже король, давно не силился дождаться зова волшебника. Он женился, стал первым среди рыцарей, лучшим среди воинов и не пропускал не одной возможности, чтобы поохотиться.

Однажды на охоте Артур заметил оленя. Это было самое прекрасное животное, что ему доводилось видеть. Он упер арбалет в плечо, а олень вскинул голову и посмотрел на него таким осмысленным взглядом, что у короля подкосились колени. Но все же Артур выстрелил.

Стрела, направленная точной рукой, пробила сердце животного. Однако, когда король подбежал к тому месту, где упал олень, он увидел только мертвого мужчину. Откинув с его головы капюшон, он узнал в нем колдуна по имени Эмрис, что когда-то покинул Камелот и его самого.

- Неужели твое сердце тебе не подсказало, что это был я, Артур? - с грустью выдохнул свои последние слова волшебник.  
- Ты забрал мое сердце, когда ушел, - ответил король, закрывая Мерлину глаза.


End file.
